Corrupt Once More
by Connoristheman
Summary: Stanley and Zero want to go see X-Ray and the guys again. They are told there is a new staff and they are not exactly good people...
1. Chapter 1

**Corrupt once more**

Stanley Yelnats and Hector Zeroni, or "Zero", were enjoying life as they now knew it. Stanley's father had invented a product which he made a good amount of money off of. "Sploosh", his father's foot odor cure, and the chest that they uncovered at Camp Green Lake had changed their lives. Camp Green Lake. Stanley could not bear to think of that place again. The corrupt staff, the hard labor, he despised it all. Now that Zero and he were living the life, he didn't have to think about the nasty place that is Camp Green Lake. The only thing he didn't hate were his friends back at camp. He would love to see them again.

"Hey," Stanley said, "do you ever think about X-Ray, and Armpit, and all those guys anymore?"

"Sometimes," Zero replied. He looked away and began to daydream. Stanley let out a sigh.

"Would you want to go back and see them again," asked Stanley.

"Well," Zero said, "I don't think I would want to go back, but if it meant seeing the guys again, I might…"

Stanley and Zero sit on the couch. Stanley's dad enters the room.

"Well boys," Stanley's dad said enthusiastically, "I have a big meeting today! The big shoe store company "Fine Feet" wants Sploosh in their stores!" He looked around with a big grin on his face, expecting more than a blank stare from the two. "Something wrong, or…" he asked curiously.

"Well, nothings wrong, but we were just thinking." Stanley replied.

"About what," Stanley's dad asked.

"An idea," said Stanley.

"An idea we both had," added Zero.

"Well," said Stanley's dad, "could you tell me more about this idea of yours?"

"It's about Camp Green Lake," replied Stanley.

"Oh no," said Stanley's dad, "you don't want anything to do with that place do you?"

"Well yes," Stanley said, "but we were just thinking we could maybe go see the guys from camp again."

"Hmm," said Stanley's dad skeptically. He looked around the room thinking. "It's a possibility."

They boys decided to let it go for a little while so Stanley's dad could think about it. His dad had the meeting today that would keep his mind off of the Camp Green Lake subject. This said, they knew they would have to wait a little while.

"I'm home," called his dad. Stanley and Zero made eye contact and ran downstairs.

"So dad, no pressure, but have you been thinking about the whole camp deal," said Stanley.

"We would both love to go," Zero said.

"Well," said his dad, "I have been thinking about it, it seems like a pretty good idea considering there is some new staff after the whole deal at the camp, and it would be nice to see for you guys to see them again, I have decided that you guys should go." Stanley and Zero looked at each other grinning from ear to ear. They were very excited.

"So, uh, when can we go?" added Stanley.

"I guess we can leave tomorrow, if that's ok with you guys," his dad replied. They both nodded.

"Thank you," they said in unison, and then ran upstairs. They got to their room, opened their door, and jumped on their beds.

"Are you excited," asked Stanley.

"Yeah," replied Zero, "it will be great to see the guys again."

"Get in the car," yelled his dad.

"Coming," they both replied. They ran downstairs and walked outside. Their dad was inside the car waiting.

"Are you ready," Zero asked.

"Yeah," answered Stanley. His dad honked. "We're coming, we're coming," said Stanley as he rolled his eyes. They shut the door and drove away.

"What if they don't remember us," asked Zero.

"Oh they will," replied Stanley, "don't worry." After a long 2 hour drive they finally could see the camp in the distance. As they approached the gates, there were two armed guards standing at the gate.

"Camp identification please," demanded the guard.

"Oh," said his dad, "we don't have any camp identification." Stanley looked

around. He noticed the barbed wire fence all around. He looked in the back of the

car for something.

"Dad," he said, "let's go." His dad looked at him funny. "Trust me," he

whispered. His dad backed up and drove away. He drove down the road.

"Stop here," said Stanley. "Can I borrow these hedge clippers," he asked. His

dad had left them there from when he helped his friend trim his hedges.

"Well, sure," said his dad.

"Alright you can leave now. I have my phone. I'll call you when I need to be

picked up, or I need anything," said Stanley.

"Alright, goodbye boys," his dad said. His dad closed the doors and drove off.

Stanley took the clippers and started to cut the fence. After some effort, he cut a

little hole. They both crawled through. Stanley looked around. He walked into one

of the tents. This tent was empty. He found two camp uniforms and ran behind

the tent.

"Put this on," Stanley said. After dressing, they could walk out in the open. They

now blended in, although they did get some funny looks. After thirty minutes of

searching the camp for the guys, they finally found them. There they were X-Ray

and Armpit. Stanley and Zero ran over. X-Ray and Armpits eyes shot open wide

and their jaws dropped.

"Guys! How did you get here," X-Ray asked.

"We snuck in," Stanley and Zero said.

"Great to see you guys," said Armpit.

"Hey, uh, we got something to tell you guys," added X-Ray.

"What is it," asked Zero.

"Follow us," replied X-Ray. They walked into their tent and zipped up the door.

"Alright, remember how they got a new staff for the camp," said X-Ray.

"Yeah, because of those corrupt jerks that we busted," said Stanley.

"Well, we've been getting the idea that the new staff aren't exactly good people

either," said X-Ray.

"What do you mean," said Zero nervously.

"We will tell you more tomorrow. Its getting dark and this is when the guards

come out scouting the camp," said X-Ray, "and we don't want you getting

caught. You can sleep back there. Goodnight."

Thanks for reading, tell me in the reviews if you liked it and if you want more.

=Connoristheman=


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Stanley woke up to a bright light shining in his eyes. It was X-Ray holding a flashlight.

"Hey," whispered X-Ray, "its 3:00 in the morning. We can talk now."

"Ugh, alright," said Stanley as he rolled over in his cot. He got up and sat on a crate next to X-Ray.

"Alright," said X-Ray, "let's start by saying the camp isn't, well, the same anymore."

"How could it be different," said Stanley.

"Remember our task when you were here," asked X-Ray.

"Well obviously I remember. We had to dig holes," replied Stanley.

"Not anymore," said X-Ray.

"Wait, what," asked Stanley

"Stanley," answered X-Ray, "do you notice anybody with shovels?" Stanley looked confused.

"What do you guys do then," asked Stanley.

"We Mine. You know with pickaxes," said X-Ray. Stanley had a puzzled look on his face. "You ever heard of Retilium," asked X-Ray.

"Yeah, sure. It's that really cool looking mineral they use in jewelry and stuff. It's worth a lot of money too," replied Stanley.

"That's what we're mining for. The lake bed and the surrounding mountains are a jackpot for this stuff," said X-Ray.

"There is Retilium here," asked Stanley.

"Loads of it. The new Warden is supposedly using the Retilium to power the camp so they can keep this place going, and we can keep working as our punishment," said X-Ray, "I don't believe it for a second."

"Well, why don't you believe them? That seems like a pretty logical explanation," said Stanley. X-Ray shifted in his seat, and leaned in closer to Stanley.

"They are not using it for power," said X-Ray.

"You don't know that," said Stanley.

"I do know that. In order to use it to power the camp they would have to take it to the basement of the main building. I saw them take the load of Retilium behind the main building. Not into it," explained X-Ray.

"Well," replied Stanley, "they could have gone through a back door."

"There is no back door. Only door is in the front. They don't want any campers sneaking in through some back door. I've seen it," said X-Ray. He shifted again. "I snuck to the back of the main building, and found a large shed. That's where they are taking it," X-Ray said.

"You can't be sure of that X-Ray," replied Stanley.

"I know what I saw! Something's not right Stanley, and we need to figure it out," yelled X-Ray. He looked worried that he was being too loud. Zero sat up in bed and looked around with squinted eyes. He looked at X-Ray and Stanley who were staring right at him, shook his head and fell right back asleep.

"Try to be a little quieter," said Stanley. X-Ray rolled his eyes and got up.

"I'm going back to bed, its 3:30 in the morning, we still have time to sleep," said X-Ray. X-Ray got in bed and Stanley did the same.

There was light shining through the tent doors. X-Ray had woken him up.

"You want to come mine with us today," asked X-Ray.

"Uh, I guess I'll do it," said Stanley. He got up and walked outside the tent. The blistering heat beat down on his skin. Stanley shaded his eyes with his hand and kept walking. X-Ray opened a big closet and grabbed a pickaxe. He threw one to Stanley.

"Follow me. You should blend in just fine," said X-Ray. They both walked off onto the dry lakebed.

"So, what made you want to come back," asked X-Ray.

"I wanted to see you guys," replied Stanley. X-Ray smirked.

"Nice. Armpit's already out there. The other guys aren't here anymore. They got put in another camp near San Antonio."

"Why did they have to go?"

"I have no clue. I was told it was none of my business," said X-Ray. "Alright, here we are. Just start right here and work your way down," said X-Ray as he gestured to the area.

Stanley was tired after all of the work. They started going back to the tent to check on Zero. They figured he was still sleeping. So far no one noticed that he wasn't a real camper. X-Ray waved to his friends as the walked through the sandy desert. A staff member gave him a weird look. Stanley tensed up.

"Hey kid," yelled the staff member, "get over here." Stanley looked at X-Ray nervously, and X-Ray nodded his head telling him to go over there.

"Good afternoon sir, what can I do for you sir," Stanley asked.

"You can put your pickaxe back, because you forgot to when you were coming back into camp," said the staff member. Stanley nodded and walked to the big closet. He let out a big breath as if he was holding it in the whole time. He shook his head at X-Ray. It was already getting dark. They walked into the tent and sat on their beds.

"So this is how camp is now," asked Stanley.

"Yep," replied X-Ray. "You getting tired," he asked.

"Oh yeah, this is more tiring then digging," Stanley replied.

"Alright," said X-Ray, "I'm going to bed." He lied down and rolled over. Stanley did as well. It was hard for Stanley to sleep. He was thinking about what X-Ray said. He decided he should just try to go to sleep.

"Hey kid," a voice yelled. Everybody in the tent jumped up. It was a staffer. He had caught on to Stanley. He must have been told by the staffer he met yesterday! Zero recognized that he was a staffer and got under the covers. Stanley put his hands up, assuming the staffer had a gun. He assumed right.

Thanks for reading CHAPTER 2! Tell me what you think so far. I have good plans for this story.

=Connoristheman=


End file.
